ChanHo Couple : We Love Each Other!
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang ChanHo couple! Tingkah-tingkah romantis Chansung, malu-malu kucing Junho.. slight TaecSu, KhunYoung! :D Gift for Min Yora! Hope you'll like it.


**ChanHo Couple : We Love Each Other!**

_~.~_

_2PM's fanfic_

_Fluff / OOC / dll._

_Romance / Drama_

_Disclaimer : The plot is mine! ;)_

_Author : Akita Fisayu_

-0-0-00-0-0-

Fanfic ini Akita tulis dan persembahkan untuk author **Min Yora**_**. **__Chukkaeyo, nee, _lulus dengan nilai baik~

-0-0-00-0-0-

_Happy reading! ^o^_

-0-0-00-0-0-

_._

.

.

**-Selca-**

Junho frustrasi.

Bagaimana tidak? Chansung tiba-tiba ngambek padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan menghindarinya seharian ini. Padahal _namja _berzodiak Aquarius itu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang salah atau aneh, menurutnya.

"Chansung-_aah_~"

Junho yang melihat Chansung akhirnya keluar dari kamar, bergegas mengejar dan menarik lengan panjang milik sang _magnae _yang masih tak acuh.

"Chansung-_ah, _kau marah padaku? _Waeyoo_?" rengek Junho.

Chansung tidak menjawab. Dia menarik kembali lengannya dengan kasar. Mengabaikan Junho yang terkejut, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Tu, tunggu! Chansung–"

"BERHENTI!"

Bentakan Chansung membuat telinga Junho berdengung, dengungan itu merambat ke hati _namja _itu dan Junho langsung merasakan sesak, perih.. Seolah hatinya diremas begitu kuat.

"_M, mwo_…?"

"Aku bilang berhenti, Lee Jun Ho!" ulang Chansung, tajam.

"Ke, kenapa, Channie?" tanya Junho dengan suara bergetar. Dia menggigit bibir agar isakannya tidak lolos.

Chansung berbalik. Seketika hatinya meluluh melihat Junho yang siap menangis. Mata hitam berkilau yang sangat disukainya itu kini berkaca-kaca, dan bibir plum yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu gemetar, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Sssh.. _Hyung, mianhae…_" Chansung meraih tubuh Junho ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan sang Emperor yang malah terisak keras.

"H, hiik… Kenapa.. Channie marah… Hiks… Padaku…? Aku… Huks.." isak Junho.

"_Hyung.. _Jangan menangis, _eoh… _Aku yang salah… _Mianhae_…" bisik Chansung, penuh sesal.

Tapi dasar _magnae, _Chansung yang melihat Junho belum berhenti menangis, akhirnya ikut menangis juga. Bahkan sekarang dia yang merengek-rengek di dada Junho.

Junho menghentikan tangisannya. Sweatdrop. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus menangis di sini…?

"Chaan, sshhh.. _Uljima_… Jangan menangis…" hibur Junho. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Chansung yang berada di dadanya dan membawa mereka berdua duduk di kursi makan. Chansung masih terisak pelan.

"Hi, hiks.. Hik…"

Junho menunggu beberapa menit sampai tangisan Chansung mereda. Setelah itu ia mengangkat dagu Chansung lalu menatap mata sembab itu lekat.

"Sudah… Jangan menangis lagi, _nee_?" kata Junho, lembut.

Chansung menunduk malu. Seharusnya dia yang menenangkan Junho! Bukan malah bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan dengan ikutan menangis.. Uuh.

"Nah, Channie, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Junho.

".. Apa?"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"Chansung-_ah_…"

"Aku.. Aku.. Melihat foto _selca hyung _dengan Wooyoung _hyung_.. Dan, _hyung _mencium.. Pipinya…" kata Chansung, tersendat-sendat. Tidak berani menatap Junho. Junho melebarkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di HP _hyung_… Tapi, sungguh. Itu membuatku sakit, _hyung_.." Chansung meremas dadanya. Meredam perih yang mendadak menyerang, lagi.

"Channie…" Pandangan Junho melembut. Menangkup kedua pipi Chansung dengan tangannya, _namja kyeopta _itu berkata, "kalau begitu, ayo _selca _denganku!"

"Maksud _hyung_?"

Junho tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chansung dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil HP, mengaktifkan kameranya dan menarik tangannya menjauh. "Sini!"

Chansung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Junho, bingung. Tapi tiba-tiba Junho menarik dagunya dan mencium bibirnya.

Chuu~

CKREK!

Terdengar suara kamera mengambil gambar. Junho melepaskan ciuman itu dan melihat hasil fotonya.

"Hahahaha~ Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Chan! Lihat!" Junho memperlihatkan foto di mana Junho mencium Chansung dengan mata terpejam sementara Chansung tampak terkejut dan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"I, itu jelek, _hyung_! Hapuss!" rajuk Chansung. Pipinya memerah.

"Hahahaa, tidak apa-apaa~ Yang penting kau tidak marah lagi, kan? Aku dan Wooyoung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas _hyung-dongsaeng, arraseo_?"

Chansung mengangguk, masih tersipu.

.

.

**-Banana-**

"CHANSUNG! Banguun! _Yaah, _dasar _magnae_!"

Taecyeon mengerang. Dia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membangunkan si _magnae _yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur. Bahkan Chansung merapatkan bantalnya di kepala untuk menghalau teriakan-teriakan Taecyeon.

"Junho-_ah_!"

Melihat Chansung yang tidak bangun-bangun, Taecyeon memanggil Junho dengan suara keras. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Junho memasuki kamar Chansung dan menghampiri Taecyeon yang menatapnya kesal. _Namja _kelahiran Boston itu lalu menunjuk Chansung dengan geram.

"Sana, bangunkan _magnae_-mu! _Issh, _aku berjanji akan menciummu kalau kau berhasil membangunkan pemalas satu ini..!" sahut Taecyeon. Lalu melangkah pergi dengan sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir seksinya.

"…"

Junho memandang kepergian Taecyeon dengan pandangan aneh. Hiii… Lebih baik dia tidak usah membangunkan Chansung daripada harus dicium _namja _seperti Taecyeon! Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seme nanti?!

Oh, Junho, kau harus sadar kalau posisimu itu uke. Bottom. *plakk

Junho menghela napas. Diliriknya Chansung. "Channieee… _Irreonaaa_!"

.

Chansung tidak bergerak.

.

"_Aissh, _Chansung-_ah_! Banguun!" Junho mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chansung.

.

Chansung masih seperti mayat. Diam.

.

"… OI! Bangun, Tiang!" teriak Junho, kesal. Dia menampar-nampar pipi Chansung yang sedikit tirus.

.

Nihil.

.

"BANGUN, Channie! Atau kau tidak akan mendapat 'jatah malam' selama sebulan!" ancam Junho. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya ketika mengucapkan hal itu. _Aigoo_.

.

Masih gatot. Alias gagal total.

.

OK. Junho merasa Chansung semakin mengikis batu kesabarannya sedikit demi sedikit. "CHANSUNG! Hoi, Pisang! Bangun, _pabbo_!"

.

Chansung malah membuka mulutnya. Mendengkur keras.

.

Ctik.

Urat-urat bertonjolan di dahi Junho. Dengan sedikit menghentak, _namja aegyo _–tapi manly (?)- yang sering mengaku-ngaku tampan itu berjalan keluar. Di luar -entah apa yang ia lakukan- terdengar suara-suara bising yang memekakkan telinga.

.

… Siapa mau menimpuk Chansung?

.

Junho kembali. Dengan sekeranjang pisang besar-besar di tangannya. Aura _evil _menguar saat ia berjalan menuju ranjang Chansung dan mengupas sebuah pisang.

.

1, 2, 3…

JLEBB!

"BANGUUNN!"

Junho melesakkan pisang itu ke dalam mulut Chansung yang terbuka dan menyodok tenggorokan _magnae _itu.

"EEGHH! Ohok, ohok!"

Chansung refleks terduduk dan tersedak. Pisang yang menyumpal mulutnya terlempar keluar. Sambil terengah-engah, dia melotot ke arah Junho yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pisang selalu ampuh untuk Chansung. Benar?

.

.

**-Hottest-**

2PM baru selesai dari acara fansign. Mereka semua langsung pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat.

Dan kelima _namja _tampan itu sedang enak-enak menggelepar di sofa dan lantai ruang tengah saat… Eh? Hanya lima..?

"… _YAA_! Kalian!"

Teriakan super menggelegar dari bibir merah seorang Jun K. sukses membuat Taecyeon dkk. Nyaris terjengkang. Juga menjelaskan kenapa hanya ada 5 member di ruang tengah..

"Ada apa, sih, _hyung_?!" tanya Nichkhun kesal. Gara-gara teriakan itu, Wooyoung yang tadi membiarkan pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh Nichkhun, terkejut dan menarik kakinya, menyebabkan kepala Nichkhun –dengan dramatis dan tragis– membentur lantai.

"Sebelum kalian mulai mendengkur, bereskan hadiah-hadiah dari Hottest! Kalian ini… Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira idolanya ternyata cuek pada pemberian fansnya, lalu mereka marah dan menjadi antis, blablablabla.." omel Junsu, panjang lebar. Semua member menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu. Nafsu ingin menggampar, maksudnya.

"_Aissh_, _hyung_…!" keluh Wooyoung, beranjak dengan malas-malasan.

"Iya, iya, _hyung_..! Jangan marah-marah, nanti bisa-bisa Taec _hyung _cari yang baru, lho…" sungut Junho. Pernyataannya itu disambut lemparan bantal sofa oleh Taecyeon serta Junsu yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_J, jeongmal_..? Gara-gara aku sering marah-marah, Taec-_ie _mencari pacar baru…? Hueee…"

Taecyeon gelagapan. Seraya melempar _death glare _ke arah Junho yang membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya, _namja _kekar itu berlari lalu memeluk Junsu erat. *Ecieeeh!

"_Aniyo, chagii… _Junho itu hanya berbohong..~ Dia sirik pada kita, _chagi_~ Yang selalu mesraa… Sementara _namjachingu_-nya, si Chansung, malah sering menduakannya dengan pisang~"

DUAKK!

Junsu bengong saat Taecyeon _nyungsep _di sebelahnya, dan kaki Junho masih terangkat di udara, tepat di atas pantat Taecyeon. Dasar _dongsaeng _durhaka… -.-'

".. _Hyungdeul_! Lihat! Aku dapat boneka pisang dari fans!" teriak Chansung. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan boneka pisang ukuran jumbo. Rupanya _magnae _satu itu sudah mengobrak-abrik hadiah-hadiah dari Hottest bersama Nichkhun dan Wooyoung.

"HEI! TAECYEON DAPAT BOXER PINK! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" tawa Nichkhun keras. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan boxer berwarna pink bermotif polkadot. Wooyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingnya.

Taecyeon segera terbangun dan melotot melihat itu.

"A, APA?! Bagaimana bisaa? Buaaangg!" teriak Taecyeon histeris. Sebagai _namja _sejati, dia agak risih dengan segala hal berbau warna yang identik dengan kaum hawa tersebut.

"Kok dibuang, _hyung_? Pajang saja di kantor JYP." Celetuk Chansung. Menyebabkan member yang lain tertawa keras, kecuali Taecyeon tentunya.

"_ANDWAEE_! Kemarikan! Akan kubuang!" Taecyeon buru-buru berdiri kemudian mengejar Nichkhun yang bergegas kabur. Yang lain tidak memedulikan kedua _namja _itu.

".. Eh…?"

Junho membeku. Setelah mengacak-acak hadiahnya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang, ehem, menarik perhatiannya.

Yaitu… _Scrap book _tebal dengan gambar 3 dimensi dirinya dan Chansung di sampul. Plus tulisan indah berwarna-warni; _ChanHo Love Couple 4EVER~_

"_O, omoo_…" Junho menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Chansung yang penasaran merebut _scrap book _dari tangan Junho.

"EHH?!"

Wajah Chansung dan Junho kontan merah padam.

"_How sweet_.." ledek Junsu.

.

.

**-Titanic-**

"_Hyung_! Ayo, ke sini dan rentangkan tanganmu!" teriak Chansung, sumringah.

Kini 2PM berada di suatu taman besar dan indah, dan Chansung berdiri di atas replika haluan kapal Titanic.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Chan! Turun!" seru Junho, mengangkat tangannya di atas kepala untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, saat mendongak dan manatap garang pada Chansung.

"Ke sinii…" Chansung memanyunkan bibirnya. Aura _magnae_-nya keluar.

"_Aissh,_" Junho melirik manajer sebentar kemudian naik ke atas haluan, menjulurkan tangannya dengan maksud menjewer telinga Chansung.

Yah, sebelum _magnae _itu menarik tangannya dan menariknya hingga punggungnya menempel di dada Chansung yang bidang.

"_Y, yach_–"

Chansung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, tangannya merentangkan kedua tangan Junho. "Tahan." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Junho yang langsung merinding.

Dengan tangan kiri memeluk perut Junho, Chansung melemparkan HP miliknya pada Wooyoung. "Tolong foto kami, _hyung_~"

"Sip!" Wooyoung mengacungkan jempolnya, mengerling ke arah Junho yang mukanya merah padam.

"Taec _hyungg_! Junsu _hyuuungg_! Tolooongg…" teriak Junho, meronta-ronta dari pelukan Chansung yang ketat.

"Percuma. Taecyeon dan Junsu _hyung _asyik bermesraan…" tawa Nichkhun, memegang bahu Wooyoung dan mengintip ke layar HP.

"Aaarghh! Tidaaak!" bukannya merentangkan tangan, Junho malah memukul-mukul lengan Chansung yang melingkar di perutnya.

".. Ssstt…"

Chansung menangkap pergelangan tangan Junho kemudian menahannya di perut sang Emperor, memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium leher Junho yang wangi dan halus.

CKREK!

"KYAAA~~!" tiba-tiba TaecSu yang baru muncul dan KhunYoung menjerit heboh. Para pengunjung taman melihat mereka dengan aneh.

"A, apa-apaan, siih!" Junho bergegas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chansung lalu berlari turun dan merebut HP Chansung.

Dan, di foto, mereka terlihat sangat SERASI! Wajah Junho yang tersipu malu berpadu dengan wajah damai Chansung yang menghirup wangi tubuh sang _namjachingu_.

Siapa yang tidak menjerit ala _fangirl _jika melihat foto itu?

"Ini juga balasan dari kejadian _selca _yang lalu, _hyung_." Chansung menyeringai.

.

.

**-Kakkoii-**

"_Kakkooii_!" teriak Junho. Melompat-lompat seperti orang autis saat melihat tayangan 'Tribute for Michael Jackson' di TV, yang menampilkan perjalanan hidup Michael Jackson dari kecil hingga dewasa, juga penampilan panggung sang King of Pop.

"?" Chansung yang lewat hanya mengangkat alis mendengar Junho memuji-muji Michael Jackson 'keren' dan 'tampan'.

.

"_Kakkoii!_" komentar Junho, sehabis Rain Bi menyelesaikan dance-nya.

"_Gomawo_." Rain tersenyum lebar pada Junho, yang balas tersenyum. Chansung yang melihatnya jadi panas sendiri.

'Uuh! Junho _hyung _selalu memuji orang lain!' gerutunya dalam hati.

.

"Keren~!"

Junho memuji penampilan K. Will yang baru saja menyanyikan lagu-lagu ballad andalannya. Penampilan solois itu begitu memukau.

"Mau berduet?" tawar K. Will.

Junho mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kita menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau…"

Chansung membuang muka melihat kedekatan K. Will dan Junho. Ia lagi-lagi kesal mendengar kata 'keren' meluncur dari bibir Junho.

.

"_Kakkoii~_"

Junsu dan Junho berteriak bersamaan ketika hamster di depan mereka beratraksi di kandang. Kedua _namja uke _itu menjulurkan badan dan menatap berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau, c_hagi_?" tawar Taecyeon. Junsu mengangguk antusias.

Junho mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya. Seharusnya Chansung juga membelikan hamster itu untuknya! "_Aissh, _Channiieee…"

BRUK!

Para personel 2PM menoleh dan mendapati Chansung terduduk di tanah dan meringis.

"_Gwenchana, _Chan?" tanya Junho, cemas. Lupa mau 'memalak' kekasihnya untuk membelikan hamster.

"_N, nee_.." Chansung berusaha tersenyum lebar. Padahal dia ingin meniru gerakan hamster yang melompa-lompat dan bersalto, mengira itu akan membuat Junho memujinya 'keren'.

Hufftt..

.

Seoul Hospital

"… _Hyung_! _Hyung_!"

Junho berlari ke arah _hyungdeul_ yang tengah berdiri dengan kalut di depan sebuah ruangan. Mata _namja _sipit itu sudah merah dan pipinya bersimbah air mata.

Bagaimana tidak menangis kalau kau –secara mendadak– mendapat kabar kalau _namjachingu_-mu mengalami patah tulang dan sekarang tengah dioperasi?

"B, bagaimana keadaan.. Hiks, Chansung-_ah, hyung_?" tanya Junho, terisak.

"_Mollayo_.. Dokter belum keluar sedari tadi, Junho." Ujar Taecyeon, pelan. Wooyoung memeluk Junho erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia juga takut kehilangan seorang Hwang Chan Sung.

"Hi, hiks.. Dasar _pabbo_… Apa yang dia lakukan..? Hiks.."

"Dia terjatuh saat berlatih akrobatik, Ho." Jawab Nichkhun.

"_M, mwo_…?"

.

"_PABBO_! _Pabboo…_" Junho menggemertakkan giginya. Menatap marah pada Chansung yang hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Kenapa kau itu suka aneh-aneh, ha?! Sudah tahu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, tapi masih saja nekat berjalan di atas tali! Untung ada kasur di bawahmu! _Aisshh_.."

"_Mi, mianhae_… _Jeongmal mianhae…_"

Junho terdiam mendengar suara serak Chansung. Air matanya kembali meleleh saat menatap wajah sang _magnae _yang tampak kesakitan, tapi Chansung tetap memaksakan diri untuk meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Hiks… _Pabboya…_"

Chansung menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Ia sudah membuat Junho cemas setengah mati… Junho pasti akan memarahi dan membencinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, _eoh_?"

"A, aku…" Chansung merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Aku ingin bisa bermain akrobatik… _Hyung _selalu mengatakan pemain akrobat itu keren.. Selama ini.. _Hyung _tidak pernah memujiku keren.. Atau.. Yah.. _Hyung _selalu melihat kemampuan orang lain… Aku.."

"_Mianhae…_ Aku bodoh… Seharusnya aku sadar.. Kalau, aku memang tidak pernah bisa terlihat keren di mata _hyung_…"

DEG

Junho merasa hatinya bagai ditusuk belati. Ia merasa bersalah, sekaligus terharu. Jadi, Chansung berusaha melakukan dan meniru apapun yang dikaguminya hanya agar dipuji keren olehnya?

"Channie…" Junho memeluk Chansung dengan hati-hati. "_Mianhae… _Kau keren, dan hebat. Aku tak pernah bisa berpaling, bahkan jika kau hanya berdiri dan menatapku dalam-dalam…"

"Aku… Merasa beruntung dicintai oleh _namja _tampan dan keren sepertimu…"

Chansung mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga beruntung dicintai oleh _namja _cantik dan hebat seperti _hyung_…"

"Yah! Aku tampan~"

.

.

**-Semangka-**

"PANAAASS!"

Junho menggelinding ke sana ke mari. Cuaca di musim panas tidak pernah disukainya. "Panaaass..."

"Berisiik!" Nichkhun menendang-nendang tubuh Junho yang menggelinding ke arahnya. "Aduh, kalau kau ikut menjerit, udaranya bertambah panas tahu!"

"Jahat." Junho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Uyongiee~! Ayo ikut menggelinding bersamaku!"

"Ayooo..."

Wooyoung yang juga kepanasan ikut menggelinding di lantai yang dingin bersama Junho. Keduanya _shirtless_.

"PANASSS...!" teriak JunYoung bersamaan.

Nichkhun melemparkan bantal ke arah Junho. Kenapa hanya Junho? Tentu saja, ia tidak akan pernah tega untuk menimpuk Wooyoung dengan apapun. =_=

"Khun! turunkan suhu AC-nyaa!" Junsu keluar dari kamar dan bergabung di bawah AC bersama Nichkhun.

"Ini sudah paling dingin, _hyung_..." ujar Nichkhun, pasrah.

"_Aissh, _di mana Taec-_ie _dan Chansung?" tanya Junsu, mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan majalah._  
_

"Pergi beli _snack_."

"Aku sudah titip es krim!" Wooyoung berhenti dari kegiatan 'menggelinding-itu-asyik'nya dan mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku tidak sempat titip apa-apa..." sahut Nichkhun dan Junho, kompak. Memasang wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kalian tidak sms saja?" Junsu merasa kasihan.

"HP mereka ditinggal, _hyuung_..." rengek Junho. Ia berharap dalam hati, Chansung akan membelikannya semangka.

Uuuh, bicara tentang semangka, Junho selalu terbayang akan daging merah segar yang manisss, dingiin, berair, segaarr, nyamm... Buah paling enak saat musim panas begini..

"Oi!" Junsu, Nichkhun, dan Wooyoung serentak melemparkan benda apa saja yang berada di dekat mereka pada Junho yang ternyata sudah meneteskan air liur, saking indahnya imajinasi yang _namja _sipit itu bayangkan.

"Heheheh.." Junho meringis.

KLEK!

"Kami pulang..!"

Taecyeon dan Chansung muncul dengan kresek-kresek di tangan. Junsu dkk. bergegas mendekati._  
_

"Kalian beli apa saja?"

"Es krimku manaa?"

"Aaah! Kalian pasti membeli makanan atau minuman yang dingin, kaan? Kami di sini kepanasaan.."

Nickhun, Junsu, dan Wooyoung segera mengerubuti TaecSung, sementara Junho hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia kecewa karena tidak ada sama sekali dari kresek-kresek itu yang mengangkut semangka, buah favoritnya.

"... Ini es krim pesananmu, _hyung_... Apa? Junsu _hyung _tidak bilang apa-apa! Mana aku tahu _hyung _ingin dibelikan juga? .. Oh, benar. Taec _hyung _memborong banyak es krim tadi.." Chansung yang semula sibuk mengurusi tiga _hyung_nya, celingak-celinguk mencari Junho yang tidak ada. "Junho _hyung_! Kau tidak mau es krim?"

Junho tersentak. "A-ah, tidak usah.. Aku kembali ke kamarku, _nee_.."

"... Kenapa dia?" tanya Taecyeon heran, begitu Junho berlalu.

"Entahlah. Padahal tadi ia berguling-guling di lantai bersama Wooyoung dan bertingkah seperti biasanya. Kenapa, ya?" Junsu ikut bertanya.

Chansung terdiam. Lalu ia meraih wadah dari styrofoam yang ditutupi plastik dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar Junho.

"Chan! Itu-"

"Sssst~" Chansung menoleh dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, tersenyum penuh arti.

SRET

"_Hyung_...?"

Chansung melongokkan kepalanya. Junho tidak ada.

Tapi suara gemiricik air dari kamar mandi menunjukkan bahwa Junho berada di sana. Mandi atau hanya mengguyur badannya dengan air.

Chansung memutuskan menunggu, ia duduk di ranjang Junho seraya membuka kaos tipisnya yang basah karena keringat. Jelas saja, tubuh berotot miliknya yang dibanjiri keringat terpampang. _So hot_~

Klap

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Junho yang hanya mengenakan handuk putih kecil untuk menutupi pinggangnya keluar. Air yang menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat.. _Damn, __sexy _di mata Chansung!

"Segarnya! Eh? Channie?"

Junho mengerjapkan matanya melihat Chansung yang bertelanjang dada menatapnya lekat-lekat. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya merona hebat. "Ja, jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Dasar.."

Chansung tersadar. Dengan wajah tak kalah merahnya, ia menghampiri Junho dan, sambil saling menatap, disodorkannya wadah styrofoam itu pada Junho. "I, ini... Aku ingat kau suka sekali buah ini.. Maaf, yang utuh tidak ada.."

Mata Junho berbinar-binar. 2 potong semangka di dalam wadah itu benar-benar terlihat segar, seakan menggodanya untuk segera memakan daging-daging merah itu. "SEMANGKA! Astagaaa.. _Jeongmal gomawo, _Channie!"

"Hahaha, _nee._" Chansung tertawa renyah.

"Ayo! Kita makan berdua!" ajak Junho, ia duduk di kasurnya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Chansung menurut.

Dengan cepat, Junho membuka plastik pembungkusnya lalu menyerahkan sepotong pada Chansung. Sepotong yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Happ~"

Chansung membiarkan semangkanya utuh, sementara matanya mengamati bagaimana Junho dengan lahap memakan bagiannya.

Dengan keringat yang menetes, mengaliri setiap jengkal tubuh putih itu.. Dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi _chubby _itu.. Seolah-olah mengundang Chansung untuk mencicipinya.. Menjelajahinya.. Memainkannya.. Menekan-

"Chan? Kau kenapa?"

Mendengar suara Junho yang cemas dan.. Sedikit takut, Chansung mau tak mau keluar dari imajinasi 'kotor'nya. Dilihatnya semangka Junho sudah habis dan sekarang _namjachingu_-nya itu memandangnya aneh.

"Kau pasti habis memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, kan?! Uukh!" erang Junho, rona merah di wajahnya semakin bertambah.

'Ooh, _jebal.. _Jangan ekspresi itu lagi..' batin Chansung. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan menerkam Junho sekarang juga!

"T, tidak... _Hyung, _kau mau semangka lagi? Aku belum memakannya.."

Raut aneh Junho segera berganti dengan raut senang seperti anak kecil. "MAU!"

Tapi tiba-tiba otak Chansung mengeluarkan ide yang, menyenangkan bagi _magnae _tersebut. "Tapi ada syaratnya~"

"Apa?"

Chansung memasukkan semangka itu ke dalam mulutnya, hanya mengemut, tidak menggigitnya. "Kita memakannya berdua~"

"_M, MWO_?!" lagi-lagi wajah Junho memerah.

"_Eotte_?" goda Chansung.

"Uuh.. Baiklah..." meski cemberut, Junho tetap memajukan tubuhnya. Sebelum mulai menggit semangka, mata coklatnya menatap mata Chansung. Sejoli itu terhanyut dalam pesona masing-masing pasangan.

"..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Chansung dan Junho melahap semangka itu. Tidak ada 10 detik, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Mmph.."

Junho mengerang ketika Chansung langsung melumat bibir bawahnya. Tak mau kalah, ia ikut melumat bibir atas Chansung.

"Nggh! Aah!" Junho merasakan lidah Chansung menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Tak hanya itu, tangan-tangan nakal Chansung bergerak, menjelajah tiap inci tubuh _namja _cantiknya. Membuat Junho mendesah dan mendesah.

.. Yah, musim panas tetap saja panas...

.

.

**-Love-**

"Cinta?"

"Ya."

"Sangat?"

"Melebihi apapun."

"_Jinjja_?"

"Yup."

"Sebesar apa?"

"Sebesar alam ini, mungkin."

"Luar angkasa juga..?"

"Benar."

Junho tersenyum manis. Ia mengelus tangan Chansung yang melingkar di perutnya. "_Nado_."

~END~

.

Akita : Hore~ FF 2PM pertama Akita! Request dari **Min Yora.** _Chukkae, _Yora-ssi! Lulus SMA dengan nilai baik :)

_Review_? ^^


End file.
